


It's getting dark

by Wolfgang_in_the_Stars



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Child Abuse, College AU, Friendship, Gore, Happy Ending, It's not that dark I swear, Kinda Dark, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Violence, Yukhei's dad is an asshole here, Yukhei's mom isn't the best either, breton - Freeform, breton gods, gallic gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgang_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Wolfgang_in_the_Stars
Summary: Yukhei just wants to make it to class on time. Cutting through the woods sounds like a good idea at first, but it eventually leads to unexpected events.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 21





	1. The Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! There are some heavy themes here because Yukhei's parents are really not winning a parenting award here. This has nothing to do with his actual parents obviously, I'm sure they're lovely people. If you have any questions, just send me a message on twitter / tumblr / cc (see end notes)
> 
> Also, I guess this story takes place in France? In Brittany more specifically. Chapter titles are from the Lenormand cards. Please tell me if some things are confusing for you 
> 
> This fic is entirely written, I'll post one chapter a day! Enjoy :)

It was mid-October, the full moon in just ten days, and Yukhei was going to be late to class. Except he couldn’t, because he had already been late to this class twice, and he’d be in a lot of trouble if he were to be late a third time.

Yukhei sighed. He’d woken up unmotivated and numb. He’d woken up to a grey world and had found it hard to leave his bed. And now he was going to get in trouble, making his day infinitely harder.

There was a way he could get to class on time. It implied cutting through the woods, though. Except he couldn’t, or shouldn’t, really. It would mean disobeying his father, and that was a bad idea. He hadn’t been to the woods since…

As he took an abrupt turn to enter the woods, he remembered his father’s words with a chill.

« Don’t go to the woods. They took your mother. They’ll take you, too. »

Although he was pretty sure it was just the alcohol talking. Still, he walked as fast as he could, eager to be out of there. 

Yukhei made it to the classroom just before the professor. He made his way to the back and immediately slumped in relief on his usual chair; he’d managed to be on time. Mark was there, as always, on the chair on his right.

« You OK, man? »

Mark had always been able to read Yukhei well, and the latter kind of hated him for it sometimes. Yukhei didn’t want Mark to see the darkness of his soul.

Admittedly, he was mostly grateful to be understood.

« Yeah, I’m fine. I was just kinda late this morning. »

Mark hummed in answer. He glanced sideways at Yukhei.

« Wanna come over tonight? It’s been a while. »

Yukhei tensed at the question. Something felt heavy about it. Or maybe Yukhei was reading too much into it. He was still numb and detached from reality. He declined the invitation, maybe next time, he was feeling a bit tired. 

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Yukhei went back to the woods after his classes. He knew he shouldn’t, but he could almost feel the thrill of doing something forbidden for the second time that day through his sluggish emotional state. It was almost enough to make him forget how grey everything still felt.

Yukhei went deeper and deeper into the woods, until he reached a part that felt dead, wrong, cursed. His heart started beating faster and stronger in his chest. He shouldn’t be there. He wasn’t safe. The dead trees were whispering his name, the black rotten roots were trying to make him trip and fall to never get back up, and something dark and evil and twisted was after him. Before he knew it, he was running like a madman, rushing home like the Devil was on his track. Maybe They were.

He realised his mistake once he reached his house. The light was on in the living room, meaning his father was there. He’d know instantly where Yukhei had been. Even through his drunken haze, he’d always been good at spotting anything Yukhei had done wrong.

His father was on him as soon as he closed the front door behind him. He reeked of cheap beer, Tobacco and despair. Blue and red and purple started blooming on Yukhei’s skin as his father reminded him he should never disobey him, especially about the woods, « they took your mother, son, don’t make me repeat myself! »

Yukhei skipped university for a week after that. His father had punished him like never before, and Yukhei had apparently caught a cold while running through the woods in the crisp autumn air. He kept dreaming about the eerie atmosphere that reigned in the woods as the trees were bathed in the late afternoon light. 

He took the shortcut through the woods again as soon as he felt good enough to go back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> This was originally written for a fic fest, but then I got busy and forgot to post it... ;(
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackmo0nie)  
> [tumblr](http://scurrile-histrion.tumblr.com)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blackmo0nie)


	2. The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Yukhei isn't the only one spending time in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting warm where you live as well? Hopefully, this story will give you the chills and help you cope with the heat... ah... 
> 
> (I'm sorry)
> 
> Anyways, here's the second chapter! Enjoy :) And please do let me know if you liked it!

It was late October, the full moon in just three days. Yukhei had seen Mark in the woods that morning, as the sun had been slowly rising. He was sure of it. With his blue clothes, he had stood a stark contrast to the orange and brown surrounding him.

But then Yukhei had blinked and Mark had disappeared. 

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Yukhei asked Mark what he was doing in the woods after their first period together. Mark denied being there, why would he be in the woods, but Yukhei could tell he was not telling the truth. Mark had always been a shit liar. 

Yukhei couldn’t begin to understand why Mark would lie to him. He decided to follow him after his classes. Mostly because Mark had never lied to him like that, but also he didn’t want to go home.

That was how he found himself hidden near the entrance of Mark’s building, waiting for Mark to go out again like he hoped he would. Mark shared a flat with his boyfriend Donghyuck, not too far from university. They lived in the not-so-nice part of the city, but at least the place was cheap and admittedly decent enough.

After an hour or so, Mark eventually went out again. He went straight to the woods, confirming Yukhei’s suspicions. Maybe Mark had started doing drugs…? Yukhei was not convinced, though. Mark had always been one to respect the rules. He couldn’t picture him being willingly involved in something illegal.

Yukhei followed him as silently as he could. The slowly dimming light of the late afternoon was working in his favour.

The situation brought back memories he’d buried deep within himself. He used to spend a lot of time in the woods with his mother, she’d taught him how to be discreet. And then the woods had taken her, or so his father kept telling him. He wouldn’t let the woods take him, too.

Finally, Mark came to a stop. He’d been walking without a break for at least half an hour, he sure looked like he knew where he was going. Yukhei blinked, and then Mark wasn’t alone anymore. The fact that Yukhei hadn’t seen the other man coming made him feel cold all over. The two started talking animatedly but Yukhei was too far to hear anything. As they talked and talked, Yukhei’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He was still recovering from a cold after all. 

A burst of wind made its way through the trees, coming from behind Yukhei and in the direction of the two men. As the wind reached them, they both whipped their heads in Yukhei’s direction.

« Shit. »

He started running, as fast as he could. He’d always been a fast runner. Now he was almost flying, his muscles, fortified with adrenaline, carrying him… all the way to the dead part of the woods. Again. He swore under his breath. He’d run without thinking.

He started slowing down, looking at his dreary surroundings. The trees looked somehow even more dreadful at night. He stumbled on a root and fell harshly on the ground. Except what lied beneath him didn’t feel like leaves or roots or mud. In the dim moon light, Yukhei recognised bones. He threw himself backwards, and with trembling fingers, reached for his phone in his pocket. No reception. He switched the torch mode on and slowly approached the bones again.

They were bright white, they looked polished even. Not a single fragment of decayed flesh remained, as if the bones had been cleaned. Yukhei saw something catch the light. A bracelet. He removed it from the skeleton’s wrists and inspected it. It looked oddly familiar. There was an inscription inside. « L.W. ». His mother’s initials. Yukhei felt dizzy. « Mother? », he whispered.

« Son. »

Yukhei’s head whipped so fast his neck cracked. A few feet away from him stood his mother, as if everything was fine, as if she’d never died, as if he wasn’t standing next to her bones. He hadn’t seen his mother in so long… She hadn’t changed at all. Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows. How was this possible? He felt lightheaded.

« What’s going on?! Is that really you, mother? How…? »

Suddenly his mother was right in front of him, invading his space.

« Look at you, all big and grown and alive », she said flatly. Yukhei stared into her eyes. The more he looked, the more it felt like they were only two black empty holes. He repressed a shiver.

« At least, now you can help me. Took you long enough to come here, I’ve been calling you for years », she spat.

« I don’t understand. »

Yukhei’s mind was blank. Seeing his mother again was unsettling to say the least. It brought back twisted memories of her bed time stories, her rough hand, either caressing or violent, her mania, the late night wandering in the woods… It was a nightmare. He needed to get out of there. 

« You were always the slow kind, weren’t you? Doesn’t matter anyway. »

She made a move as if to touch him, but Yukhei took a step back, then another.

« Stay away! You’re dead, you can’t hurt us anymore! »

« Don’t be ridiculous. You think your dad needs your protection? He’s the reason I’m stuck here after all… He murdered me, the crazy fool. As if he’d get rid of me that way. Now stop being so loud and come here. »

Yukhei had heard enough. He started running again, tears blurring his vision. In his haste, he tripped again, as he was almost out of the woods. He heard a sinister crack, then everything was dark.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had classes this afternoon but turns out I don't... So I posted this early coz now I'm bored haha. Thank you for reading, please leave a comment to let me know if you like it :)


	3. Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei makes a new friend in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags coz Yukhei has a panic attack here. Dw he'll be ok :(  
> I made a [padlet](https://padlet.com/blackmo0nie/vt9hclb65x9x9mu1)  
> for the fic!  
> Also, I complained about the heat yesterday, and now it's raining and it's rather cold... The perfect weather to go with this fic haha  
> Enjoy :)

It was late October, the full moon in just two days. Yukhei woke up with a gasp and sat up abruptly. He was immediately overwhelmed by a strong smell of spices and plants, and the smell was somehow comforting. His bleary eyes didn’t allow him to see where he was. He blinked and blinked again against the pink light of the rising sun. 

Yukhei was startled by a soft voice behind him.

« Oh, you are awake. Good. »

The voice was now beside Yukhei. The latter slowly turned his head to face the stranger.

He had not expected to come face to face with the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He looked so pure, everything about him exulting an unmarred beauty. Yukhei was speechless.

« I’m sorry… But who are you? » said Yukhei. His voice was hoarse.

The man merely smiled.

« You can call me Jungwoo, if you wish. »

Jungwoo, who’d squatted beside Yukhei, moved closer. He took Yukhei’s head between his slender finger and examined him carefully. Yukhei didn’t know how to react. From up close, he could admire the beautiful almond shape of Jungwoo’s eyes, his bright orange hair that fell elegantly on his face, his pink lips, his…

« Well, you should be fine now. I will be on my way, then. » Yukhei looked Jungwoo in the eyes and realised the other was looked amused.

« But I don’t even know where I am… » Yukhei didn’t want to be left alone. Jungwoo sighed sadly, as if he could read Yukhei’s thoughts.

« You’re not far from your home. Follow the direction of the rising sun, it will show you the way. I have to leave now… But before I go, promise me you won’t sleep at you father’s on the full moon. »

Yukhei didn’t understand. Why did it matter where he slept? And on the full moon in particular? « That’s a weird request », he said after a few seconds, « I won’t promise anything, but… I’ll try to sleep somewhere else that night. » Although it wasn’t a question, Yukhei’s uncertainty made it sound like one.

Jungwoo looked intently at Yukhei, as if searching for something. « Well, it’ll have to do. But please be careful, Yukhei. You’re not safe with your father on the full moon anymore. »

Jungwoo stood up. He smiled slightly at Yukhei. « Well then, goodbye. If it all goes well, you won’t see me again. »

« But what if I want to see you again », asked Yukhei boldly. He was entranced by Jungwoo, and couldn’t help but want to learn more about him. Jungwoo looked startled.

« Yukhei… I’m not sure this is a good idea. Can’t you feel it? »

He squatted next to Yukhei again, and held Yukhei’s cheeks in his palm. His hands were cold but undeniably soft. Yukhei, on the contrary, was almost too warm, and he welcomed the coolness of Jungwoo’s hands.

Jungwoo frowned. « Don’t you feel drained in my presence? Doesn’t it feel as though something isn’t right, like an itch you can’t scratch? Doesn’t it feel as though you should be somewhere else, as though you should get away? »

Yukhei shook his head. « I feel at peace », he said, because it was true. Jungwoo looked conflicted. « I do have to leave. But if you speak the truth… Then we’ll probably see each other again. Take care, Yukhei. »

Yukhei blinked, and Jungwoo was gone. Yukhei felt light-headed from the strange encounter. He frowned as he realised he’d never told the other his name, yet he’d seemed to know it. He decided he’d think about it later. For now, he had to go home.

He took some time to scan his surroundings. He was on a sort of mattress made of fallen leaves, amongst the trees. There was a thin blanket on his legs. It was dark green, a rich and deep colour. He took the fabric between his fingers; it was impossibly soft.

And then everything from the night before came back all at once. His mother… Was she really not dead? He’d seen her bones, but he’d also seen her looking pretty much alive. Yukhei gasped as he started trembling. He didn’t have time for this, he couldn’t allow himself to think about it now. Hadn’t he fallen, too? He remembered a sharp pain in his ankle right before he’d fainted. He looked at his ankle. It felt fine. Yukhei sighed; was he losing his mind? He took deep breaths and forced himself to compartmentalise. He had always been good at it; living with abusing parents can do that to you. He folded the memories of his mother neatly, and stored them in a dark corner of his mind, somewhere he had no chance of stumbling upon by accident.

He folded the blanket as neatly as he had the memories, and put it in his backpack, before heading home.

Yukhei’s father was still sleeping from all the alcohol he must have drunk the night before when Yukhei arrived home. He showered quickly. He was surprised by how energised he felt. He looked at his reflexion in the mirror and was startled to see he was smiling. Admittedly, there was nothing joyful in his smile. His eyes were red, he had dark shadows under them. He was definitely losing his mind.

Yukhei was on time for class, but he still decided to cut through the woods. He was hoping to see Mark, or maybe even Jungwoo, but the trip was disappointedly uneventful.   
Mark was already there as he entered the classroom. Yukhei looked at his watch. There was ten minutes left before class started. Enough time to have a nice chit chat with Mark about him being in the woods.

Mark was startled out of his thoughts as Yukhei dropped his backpack on their table. Mark had the decency to look guilty.

« Hey Yukhei. How are you? »

« Cut the crap Mark. What the hell happened yesterday? »

Mark looked nervously around them, as if they might be overheard. « Not here. Please, come with me after class. I’ll tell you everything. »

Yukhei narrowed his eyes then dropped his head and sighed. « Man, it’s just so fucked up. I don’t want to fight, I want to understand. »

Mark patted the chair next to him. « Come on, man. Let’s just go through the day, then we’ll get some spicy take out at that restaurant you love and I’ll tell you everything, OK? »

Yukhei knew he was being bought with food. But then again, Mark did know him well. He couldn’t resist a good meal. « Ok », he grumbled as he sat down. He then took Mark in a headlock. « You better have a good explanation, though, Mark Lee. »

« Ah, come on man, I’ll get you ice cream too », answered Mark with a strangled voice.

« Now we’re talking », said Yukhei with a laugh as he released his grip. The latter massaged his neck and looked like he was about to give a biting answer, but then the professor began the lecture and they both had to stop talking.

Yukhei gave him a small grin and patted him on the head. Mark looked somehow relieved, but he should know by now that Yukhei was not one to hold grudges. Even if it was related to his apparently-not-so-dead mother. Yukhei tensed as the memories of the night prior flooded his mind once again. Not now, he reminded himself. He’d have time to panic later.   
But his body was not listening. His hands were shaking so badly he had to stop writing. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to ground himself. The memories kept replaying, they just wouldn’t stay where he’d put them.

He jerked upright as a hand tentatively squeezed his knee. He heard a sigh, then someone was taking him out of the classroom. Two warm hands took his face gently. « Yukhei. Yukhei, you’re with me. We’re at uni and you’re OK. »

But Yukhei couldn’t focus on the words. He blinked and blinked and blinked again until he managed to focus on Mark’s face. The latter was looking at him, concern pooling in his eyes. Yukhei couldn’t talk, his mind felt hyper awake and fuzzy at the same time. He closed his eyes for a second before reaching for Mark’s hands on his face. He took them in his, and lowered his arms. He counted Mark’s heartbeats, he could feel them, strong and steady in his friend’s wrists, and tried to lower the crazy pace of his own heart. They stayed like that for a while, until Yukhei felt like he was himself enough to talk. 

« Thanks, man. » He hated how breathless he sounded. He released Mark’s hands when he realised he was still holding them. Mark still looked concerned.

« Ok, I know we both have more classes, but how about we head to mine now? »

Yukhei could only nod.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know how it was ~ And stay safe ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackmo0nie)  
> [tumblr](http://scurrile-histrion.tumblr.com)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blackmo0nie)


	4. The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei finally gets an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already at chapter 4 ;w;  
> Check out the [padlet](https://padlet.com/blackmo0nie/vt9hclb65x9x9mu1) that goes with this fic!

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦  
It was late October, the full moon in just two days. Mark opened the door of his apartment and Yukhei went in first.

« Man, I wish the circumstances were different. You haven’t come around in forever! »

Yukhei nodded. He didn’t want to use words unless he had to. The memories were threatening to take him over again.

« Take your shoes off, we’ll just sit on the sofa if that’s fine with you? I’ll tell you everything, just interrupt me if you have a question or if you feel bad again or anything, OK? »

Yukhei smiled faintly. Mark was all bothered, it was kind of cute. He felt recovered enough to talk a little.

« Man, I’ll be fine. Just tell me what the hell is going on. »

Mark laughed nervously. He guided them towards the sofa. « Yeah… But, like… » He stopped himself and looked at Yukhei pensively.

« Yukhei… What did you see last night? »

Yukhei wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk at all. He explained everything anyways; he wanted answers and it was only fair to say what he’d seen.

« You were talking with someone in the middle of the woods. Jungwoo? I started dozing off, ‘cause I couldn’t really hear you guys talk. But then there was this wind from behind that went in your direction, and you guys spotted me somehow. So I ran. »

Mark nodded. He opened his mouth but Yukhei wasn’t nearly done.

« Then I made it to the scary part of the woods for the second time in two weeks. You know, the part that looks… »

He paused briefly to consider the best way to describe it.

«… Fucking dead and creepy and ominous as fuck. » Yeah, that felt right.

« And… My mother was there. I saw her bones. And I saw her too. She talked to me, Mark. How is that possible? She was supposed to be dead. » Yukhei’s voice broke, but he couldn’t be less bothered by that. He was already crying anyway. He looked up from the spot on the carpet he’d been staring at and looked at Mark. The latter was pale, he looked like he might faint.

« You saw your mother, you said? And she talked to you? What did she say? », said Mark.

« She said I can help her come back. And that my dad is the one who killed her. »

Mark paled even more, if that was possible. Yukhei would have been concerned if he didn’t feel like he might faint, too.

« This is terrible. And the fool moon is in just two days… We need Donghyuck’s help. And Jungwoo’s too. »

Mark was rambling and Yukhei wasn’t really in the state to wait for his friend to stop panicking.

« Mark, if you’re done losing your shit, maybe you can tell me what the fuck is happening. You’re scaring the shit out of me. »

Mark stopped himself abruptly. He looked horrified, his eyes open wide and a tremor in his lower lip.

« Oh, Yukhei, dude, I’m so sorry. » Yukhei blinked and blinked but his vision remained blurry with tears.

This was a nightmare. Mark grabbed him and hugged him as he started sobbing.

They stayed like that for a long time, Yukhei half on Mark’s lap, his head buried in the other’s neck, until Yukhei was coherent enough to start asking the questions that were tormenting him.

He withdrew himself from Mark and turned to face him. He needed to see his face, he needed to be able to read his friend.

« She was supposed to be dead, Mark. How can she be back? What’s going to happen now? Did my father really kill her? And I saw her bones! How can she be dead and appear in the flesh and talk to me at the same time? »

Mark took a deep breath and released it slowly. 

« What do you know about magic, Yukhei? »

That was a weird question. He didn’t have a strong opinion about it. He knew some people practised it, but he had never tried anything himself and didn’t know much about it. He told Mark as much.

Mark hummed in response. « When you were a child… Did your mother ever take you to the woods? »

Yukhei nodded faintly, and looked away to think. His childhood was a recollection of blurry memories he didn’t entirely trust.

« I’m not sure… But I think she used to take me to help her collect plants. I mean, I think I still remember the name of most plants in the woods, and their properties I guess. I haven’t really had the opportunity to check. I went back to the woods last week for the first time since her disappearance. »

He closed his eyes, he could feel a migraine coming, as was always the case when he tried to remember his childhood.

Mark squeezed his thigh. « I’ll get you a glass of water », he said. Yukhei could only nod as Mark got up.

As Mark went to the kitchen, Yukhei heard keys unlock the front door. He turned sharply to face the intruder. It was just Donghyuck, Mark’s boyfriend, and Yukhei sighed in relief.

« Wow, someone’s jumpy. You OK, man? »

Yukhei was definitely not OK, and Mark answered for him, coming back with a glass of water.

« Hey babe, no he’s not, actually, can you sit with us? You’re much better at explaining this than I am. »

They exchanged an intense look Yukhei didn’t understand, and Donghyuck nodded slightly. He grabbed the armchair next to the sofa, and turned it so it was kind of facing Yukhei.

Then he gave the other a tight smile.

« Ok, big man, you’re in for a treat. Yours truly, also known as the brightest Barz in town, is going to give you a crash course on magic for beginners. You ready? »

Yukkhei stared. « The brightest what? »

« Barz, also known as Bard? I’m a story teller, and my angelic voice retells the stories of glorious kings and queens of all ages and warriors. »

Mark rolled his eyes at that.

« People will listen to my verses, so don’t fuck with me if you want to keep a good rep. »

« Donghyuck, you’re supposed to help him understand what’s going on », Mark said, not unkindly.

« Right! Basically, in this world, there are humans, and other magical creatures. Most humans live their lives, unaware of the very existence of magic. They read about it, but they think it’s just stories. Other people know it’s real. These people are mostly priests or warriors. »

« There are three kinds of priests: Bards, like me, Druids, like Mark here, and Vates, like Jungwoo I believe you met. We are only human, but we do have more influence on fate, and on other people. »

Yukhei was feeling disconnected. The crisp autumn light coming through the leaves outside the apartment gave an eerie yellow atmosphere to the room. Was he dreaming? He forced himself to focus on Donghyuck’s words.

« To make it simple, Bards sing and tell stories. It sounds useless but the way you tell a story influences everyone’s memory of it, so it’s a quite strong power. Druids are closest to gods and magical creatures. They’re supposed to be wise and good at making plans. Vates have visions and are good at healing with plants and potions. They’re often a bit weird. »

Yukhei nodded slowly. This was a lot. « So, you’re the poet, Mark is the wise dude who can talk to gods, and Jungwoo is the dude on mushrooms who sees weird shit. »

Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically. « Yup! That’s right », he said, brightly.

Yukhei closed his eyes. « You do know this sounds crazy, right? Am I just supposed to believe you? »

Donghyuck groaned. « Ok, _Thomas_ , how about we show you what we can do once I’m done explaining. »

Yukhei agreed easily. He was half convinced it was all a lie anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

« Ok, so remember I told you there were magical creatures? Just like humans, some of them are good, and some are really bad. Like your mom, apparently. She’s a Groac’h, which means basically that she’s a bad fairy slash witch. Since she’s kind of evil, and quite powerful, we need to stop her. You seeing her last night can only mean she’s gathered enough energy to try and come back this full moon. »

Yukhei eyed Donghyuck suspiciously. « How do you know I saw her? »

« Don’t look at me like that! Mark told me. »

Yukhei crossed his arms and glared at Donghyuck. He’d just told Mark, and he’d heard it if Mark had told Donghyuck.

« He did! I know it sounds weird, but he can project images in my mind, or something. I’m not sure how to describe it. We’ve got a strong bond. »

This was too much for Yukhei. He got to his feet, but before he could anywhere, everything went dark again.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know how it was ~ stay safe and don't forget to drink water ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackmo0nie)  
> [tumblr](http://scurrile-histrion.tumblr.com)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blackmo0nie)


	5. The Stork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei hopes Mark will be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading this fic makes me miss home...  
> If you ever get to visit France, you should definitely visit Brittany. Everything feels magic there.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

It was late October, the full moon in just two days. For the second time that day, Yukhei woke up with a gasp to a strong smell of plants and spices. He was on a sofa. He could see through the window across the room that it was late in the afternoon, as the sun was slowly setting, painting the room in red. 

He groaned as he sat up. Right, he was at Mark’s place. Yukhei rubbed his eyes vigorously, as if to chase away his headache. He was startled by two cold, soft hands stopping his. 

« You’re going to chafe your skin if you keep rubbing this hard. » 

The voice was characteristically soft. 

« Jungwoo! », exclaimed Yukhei. He opened his eyes, and surely there was the other man. Jungwoo smiled softly at him, and Yukhei realised he was smiling too. 

« Hi there », Jungwoo said, ever so softly. 

Yukhei could only stare at the other’s delicate features. 

« Oh my God, Jungwoo, cut the crap », said Donghyuck. He was holding a computer in one hand, and a cup of what smelled like coffee in the other.

Yukhei didn’t understand what Donghyuck meant by that. He glanced back at Jungwoo, who was smiling with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Yukhei found that even more attractive.

Donghyuck sighed. « Will he be ok? Do you know why he fainted? » 

Jungwoo hummed. He let go of Yukhei’s hands, to the other’s regret.

« I gave him a fortifier again, but there isn’t much I can do. He fainted because his emotions are unbalanced. Admittedly the situation is quite overwhelming. »

The glint of mischief was suddenly back in Jungwoo’s eyes. « Poor baby boy needs to rest», he cooed, before launching himself on Yukhei. Startled by the sudden mouvement, Yukhei pushed him and Jungwoo fell hard on the floor. 

« Oh my God I’m so sorry, are you ok? » Yukhei said, his voice wavering slightly as he crouched near the other man. Donghyuck was laughing so hard he fell to the ground, but Yukhei ignored him.

« I just wanted to kiss your forehead », whined Jungwoo. Donghyuck only laughed harder at that. 

« I’m not used to… uh… casual kissing? Also I don’t really know you. » Yukhei smiled awkwardly. He helped Jungwoo up with just one hand, and the other sat on the sofa. 

« Wow, you’re strong! » 

Yukhei smiled. He’d always had more strength than most people, and he did go to the gym on campus several times a week. 

Yukhei sat next to Jungwoo and took his time to observe him now happily chatting with Donghyuck about plants and potions. Jungwoo was weird but he seemed to be mostly harmless. He was dressed in all black, and it looked good against his golden skin. His shirt was see through, the two first button of his Mao collar undone. The puffy sleeves were adorned with embroidered flowers. Yukhei wanted to brush the material with his fingers. It looked lightweight, and incredibly soft.

« I still have your blanket », Yukhei blurted out of the blue, because it was true.

Jungwoo smiled and told him he didn’t matter. 

« We’ll just wait for Mark to be back, then we can start plotting against the evil fairy aka you mom », said Donghyuck.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

It was the full moon and Yukhei was with his mother, in the woods. She was half-dragging him, he was fully crying.

« I was a fool for falling in love with your father », she said with that terrible voice of her, « I was a fool for choosing to renounce to my powers. I’ll claim them back, and you’ll help me. »

Yukhei struggled against his restraints. He didn’t want to help her. He didn’t want to be like her, to hurt people and enjoy the suffering of others. Yukhei used to think his mother was very beautiful, but when she showed her true self, she looked like nothing but a monster. 

« Stop moving, you idiot », she snapped. But as Yukhei kept struggling, she sighed, and took a small vial from her back pocket. She forcibly opened his mouth with her tough hands and poured the content. She closed his mouth, keeping it shut, forcing him to swallow. 

After a minute or so, Yukhei couldn’t move. Or, rather, his body was moving against his will. He was nothing but a spectator, as his mother dragged him deeper and deeper into the woods.

« I’m going to die », thought Yukhei, « I’m going to die and no one will ever know. » 

Yukhei closed his eyes.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

« Yukhei? »

Someone was calling his name. A familiar voice, an unfamiliar tone. In his father’s mouth, « Yukhei » sounded like something sad. In his mother’s, it sounded like either like « cockroach » or « honey ». 

If Yukhei were the kind to lie to himself, he’d say the tone now had sounded worried.

Yukhei wasn’t the kind to lie to himself. He was the kind to face reality, to let it punch him, to then carefully put what had happened in a dark corner of his mind and patch himself back up. His dark corner was getting crowded, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

Yukhei opened his eyes. Almond shaped ones were staring into his. Startled by the proximity, Yukhei pushed the other away abruptly. 

Jungwoo groaned in pain. He rubbed his bum, on which he had landed ungracefully. « Was that necessary? » 

Yukhei sighed internally. « I usually don’t react well when startled », he said with an apologetic smile. He helped Jungwoo to his feet once again. The other beamed at him. « Right, boundaries! I am awfully sorry. You were spacing out, so I wanted to make sure you were alright » 

Yukhei barked a laugh. He hoped Mark would be back soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked it :) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackmo0nie)  
> [tumblr](http://scurrile-histrion.tumblr.com)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blackmo0nie)


	6. The Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei confronts his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter! It's quite longer than the previous ones too haha. We're getting close to the conclusion ;w;  
> I really want to write more about Mark and Yukhei's friendship in the future, I'll see if I find the inspiration!

It was late October, the full moon in just two days. Yukhei felt like this day was never going to end. After his weird episode, Jungwoo had led him to the kitchen to retrieve some vials from his bags. He’d used them, and some other things from Mark and Donghyuck’s kitchen, to prepare what he’d said was a relaxing drink to help clear Yukhei’s mind. 

Yukhei had drunk the whole pot by the time Mark returned, and he did feel more grounded and less anxious. He wasn’t sure it’d last, but it was something.

Mark smelled like pine trees and humus, so Yukhei guessed he’d gone back to the woods. He looked bothered, but determined, which somehow reassured Yukhei slightly. He called everyone to the kitchen, and they gathered around the small table. 

« I have a plan », he said. 

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
Yukhei was not the sort to come up with carefully crafted plans. He acted well in the heat of the moment, he thrived in tensed and desperate situations. This was why he’d always been good in team sports, he’d always been the star player, ever so loyal to his team.

So when Mark explained his plan, and Donghyuck and Jungwoo immediately started arguing that it was too dangerous, that it was putting Yukhei in too great a risk, he let them argue. He had already made up his mind. Mark looked Yukhei in the eyes when he asked him what he thought of the plan. Yukhei trusted Mark, and he trusted his abilities. 

« I’ll do it » was all he said.

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
« Have I mentioned that this is suicide? Because it really is », said Donghyuck for the twentieth time. Not that Yukhei was counting. Mark was, and he was also growing tired of the complains, if the way he snapped was anything to go by. 

« Yes, now that it’s been established and we all agreed we’d do it anyways, maybe you can shut it and we can actually get started with the plan? »

Donghyuck glared at his boyfriend, but there wasn’t any real heat behind it. 

After Yukhei had agreed to the plan, Donghyuck and Jungwoo had begrudgingly said they were in as well. Yukhei was moved that they cared about him enough to be reluctant to go on with a plan that would put him in danger. Especially since he didn’t know Donghyuck that well, and Jungwoo even less. 

But this was his fight. No matter the outcome, he’d finally be free from his mother’s influence, from her abuse.

Memories were threatening to overwhelm him again, but with the strong smell of spices and plants that was starting to feel familiar, with his friends’ voices around him, and with Jungwoo’s hand on his thigh, it had never been that easy to push them back. 

There was something about the four of them discussing in Mark and Donghyuck’s kitchen that felt right to Yukhei like never had before. He felt like he belonged, and he knew the others felt it too. It was in the small smile at the corner of Donghyuck’s lips. It was in the determined and warm gleam in Mark’s eyes. It was in the way Jungwoo would gently squeeze or pat his thigh every time Yukhei spoke up.

Everything might change in just two days, but Yukhei was determined to fight for this. 

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
The first phase of the plan was by far the one Yukhei dreaded the most. While Donghyuck and Mark got ready for the second phase at their place, Yukhei went home to confront his father. 

Jungwoo had offered to come with him, and Yukhei was grateful. 

« You don’t have to do this alone. We’re here for you » Jungwoo had said, as he’d taken Yukhei’s hand. 

Now that Yukhei could see his father’s house in the distance, he wasn’t so sure he wanted the other to be there. Jungwoo was gentle, and warm, and beautiful. He was the very opposite of everything Yukhei’s father was. Jungwoo squeezed his hand. As if sensing Yukhei’s thoughts, he said: « It’ll be ok, Yukhei, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. This has to be done, and I’d rather be with you if you’ll let me. » 

Yukhei could only nod. Bile rose in his throat as they were nearing the doorstep. He was going to confront his father. His sad, sad father, who’d murdered his wife. Yukhei’s mother. 

« When we first met, you asked me if your presence disturbed me. Why would it? » asked Yukhei, to distract himself. 

Jungwoo was silent for a minute, and Yukhei wondered if maybe this was a sensitive topic. But then, Jungwoo answered.

« I am not totally human. I don’t know who or what my parents are or were, but I suspect one of them is a magical creature. Vates have powers, but I can do things human beings shouldn’t be able to do. And for some reasons, most humans find it uncomfortable to be around me, although they never can tell why. » 

Yukhei felt remorseful, he could tell this was saddening the other a lot. If he survived the plan, he vowed himself to do everything he could to remind Jungwoo he was not alone.

Then they were on the doorstep and all thoughts left Yukhei’s mind. He let go of Jungwoo’s hand to open the front door before he could change his mind. His father was on the sofa, surrounded by empty beer cans and dirty dishes, as per usual. The TV was on, the sound a low and distant hum Yukhei could barely hear with the way his heart was pounding. 

Slowly, his father rose from the sofa. Everything in his posture told Yukhei he was in for a good beating. 

« Yukhei. Where the fuck have you been », his father said, his tone failing to indicate it was a question. 

He took off his belt, and turned to look at his son. He stopped when he spotted the black clad, orange haired man. « Who’s that », he spat, still not really a question.

« I know you killed mom. »

The silence that followed was deafening. His father’s face went from shock, to fear, sadness, anger, then fear again. Yukhei was an expert in reading his father’s emotions. He took advantage of his father’s silence.

« I need answers. She’s back, or she wants to be anyway. Why did you kill her? What happened? Why are her bones in the woods? »

Yukhei’s father took a step back. Just when Yukhei thought he’d taken the upper hand, his father took two steps forward and raised his belt.

« You crazy fool! Don’t you dare speak about her again! »

It all happened in slow motion. Yukhei’s father moving his arm down to hit his son with his belt. Him tripping in the clutter near the sofa. The belt going for Jungwoo instead of Yukhei. Yukhei moving before he could think about it, kicking his father hard in the middle. His father falling on his back.

Yukhei had never hit his father. If he’d had any doubts before, now he knew for sure he could never come back to this place after today. He felt ill. He turned to make sure Jungwoo was OK. He was startled to see the dangerous gleam in the other’s eyes. But it was gone as soon as their eyes met. Jungwoo was looking for something in Yukhei’s eyes, but the other wasn’t sure what he wanted to find. Jungwoo sighed softly.

« Let’s get answers and get the hell away from here. Do you think your arm can wait a bit? », he said softly.

His arm? Yukhei looked at his left arm. There was indeed an angry red mark, where the belt had hit him. Just one more scar he’d had to bear because of his father. 

Belatedly, he nodded, and turned back to his father who was still on the floor, making pathetic sounds. It was time to get this over with. Yukhei crouched near him.

« Answer me and I’ll leave and never come back. This is the last time I ask nicely. Why did you kill her, and what the fuck happened? » His voice was cold; he felt colder inside. There was a fire burning in his chest, but ice was consuming him. He’d never felt this alive; he’d never felt this dead.

« ANSWER ME! », he yelled.

His father tried to push his son away, but it was as if the fight had left him. He let his arms fall to his sides. He coughed and sneered, revealing yellow crooked teeth. Had his father always looked so weak and pathetic?

« Your mother… I met her in the woods, on a full moon. I thought she was lost. We fell in love and got married, and then we had you. Everything went to shit after your birth. »

He glared at Yukhei, as if it was his fault.

« What she hadn’t told was that she wasn’t human. She’d had to renounce to her powers to marry me. When she started going to the woods with you, I thought at first she just wanted to show you the trees and shit. Turns out she thought she could bargain you in exchange for her powers back. » 

« I found out and told her it was crazy. She was perfect, she didn’t need magic. But the woods were calling her, they wanted her back now that she had something to offer – you. The next night, on the full moon, she took you to the woods to perform some sort of ritual. »

His face was contorting itself weirdly, and Yukhei realised his father was crying.

« It’s your fault I had to kill her. She wouldn’t let go of you! She wanted to sacrifice you to the woods to gain their favour. If she’d managed, she wouldn’t have been mine anymore. She would have left me! »

Yukhei was silent for a whole minute, while his father was whimpering pathetically beside him.

« I wish you were never born », his father said between two sobs.

Yukhei startled as his father was kicked harshly in the liver. 

« Listen to me you pathetic varmint. » Jungwoo didn’t sound soft at all, which was a first. He was smiling, and the stretch on his face was a promise of pain and misery. His deathly aura made Yukhei shiver.

« You murdered your wife and it was you decision. Not Yukhei’s. If you talk to him like that again, I’ll make sure to remove your teeth one by one and to make you choke on them. »

Then Jungwoo looked at Yukhei, his eyes so dark you could drown in them. Yukhei was used to the darkness, and he found his words again. He breathed in, and out, and looked down at his father’s face for what would probably be the last time.

« Dad, I’m leaving. Mom’s trying to come back, and we’re going stop her. I’m never coming back, you can forget you ever had a son. » 

Yukhei took Jungwoo’s hand and led him to his room upstairs. There, Jungwoo applied a weird, green paste to Yukhei’s arm which soothed the pain instantly. Yukhei took a couple of minutes to gather the things he needed the most, and then they were gone.

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
« What does that make me, Jungwoo? » asked Yukhei, his voice barely above a whisper. They were sitting in a quiet café. They had walked there, and even though it was late in the evening, they were both nursing a cup of coffee.

« What do you mean? » Yukhei could tell Jungwoo was scrutinising his face, but Yukhei stared down at his coffee. 

« My mother never loved me. My father killed her so that she wouldn’t leave him. I was born to be sacrificed, and now I don’t have anywhere to go. »

His chest was hollow and part of him wished this was all just a nightmare. The feeling of tears on the dry skin of his cheeks said otherwise, though. He looked up. Jungwoo had a serene face. He wiped Yukhei’s face, and left both his hands on the other’s cheeks. Then he squeezed the other’s face.

« You look like a fish », he observed fondly. 

Jungwoo definitely was weird, Yukhei thought. Yet he realised he didn’t mind. The other had been there for him when it had mattered, and he was still here even though he knew Yukhei was fucked up.

« I’m so proud of you. You’re so much stronger than you think. I’m sorry you had to go through all this, but in the end, family isn’t really about blood, is it? Your parents are assholes and it sucks and it must hurt like crazy. But family is who you surround yourself with; it’s the people who love and care about you. »

Jungwoo smiled. « You’ve got me, and Mark and Donghyuck. You’re family now, our brave knight, ready to fight for and with us. Fate is on our side, we’re stronger together. » 

For a second, as he looked into Jungwoo’s eyes, Yukhei saw a golden gleam of something more. It was a whispered chant, it was the promise of many more conversations and risky plans and magic, if only Yukhei would let himself have this. 

He smiled back at Jungwoo. It was small and tight, but it was there. 

« Let’s do this », said Yukhei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know if you liked it :) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackmo0nie)  
> [tumblr](http://scurrile-histrion.tumblr.com)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blackmo0nie)


	7. The Crossroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei finally confronts his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter :(   
> I really want this to be a series though! I'm not done with this universe  
> Thank you so much for reading this fic :) & stream Punch hahaha

It was late October, the full moon in just a day. It was already past midnight, and Mark was getting ready to go to bed. While Yukhei and Jungwoo had been dealing with Yukhei’s father, Donghyuck and Mark had been preparing everything they needed to go to the woods. 

Mark had appeared confident in his plan when he’d explained it; the others needed him to be strong. Truth was, he was terrified. 

The plan was this: Yukhei would go alone to the part of the woods his mother had claimed so as to force her to manifest, and the others would then cast a spell to destroy her. 

It was a risky plan. Yukhei had to enter the dead zone alone, for his mother’s presence prevented anyone who wasn’t related to her by blood to enter the area she had claimed. Jungwoo and Donghyuck had contested sending Yukhei there at all, but it was the only way his mother would manifest. As it was, her soul was weak and scattered all across the dead zone. She would have to regroup to project an image of herself, if she wanted to talk to Yukhei. The full moon would give her more strength to do so, which worked in their favour, but also meant the chances of Yukhei getting hurt were higher. 

So the others had not choice but to work from outside the area. They would form an equilateral triangle with the bones as the first Brocard point of the triangle. It would create a strong and robust shape that would sustain the spell Mark would cast to destroy the Groac’h’s decayed soul. 

Jungwoo and Donghyuck would help Mark by lending him some of their energy. They had their own role to play, too. Jungwoo would perform a purification ritual at each of the vertexes. That way, it would be less likely that ill-intentioned spirits would use their energy for their own agenda. Donghyuck would sing to request the help of the woods spirits in their quest. They were working on purifying the woods, after all. 

It was as safe as it could be. Jungwoo had checked the auspices and the gods seemed to be on their side. Yet Mark felt uneasy. Although it was his plan, he too dreaded sending Yukhei to his mother alone. He would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to any of them.

« Let’s do this », said Mark, trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do. 

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
Jungwoo had offered they slept at his apartment, and Yukhei was grateful. He didn’t have a place to stay at anymore. Even though he’d had a part time job as soon as he’d been old enough to work, he would rather not waste money on a hotel.

Jungwoo’s place was a small studio, not too far from Mark and Donghyuck’s apartment. It smelled of spices. Dried plants were hung on the walls, and there was a fair amount of pot plants on all surfaces. It felt very lived in and was so characteristic of Jungwoo that Yukhei couldn’t help but yearn for a place like that for himself. A place that reflected who he was. A place he wouldn’t dread coming back to. 

« Do you want a cup of herbal tea? I have a special blend to ensure peaceful and dreamless nights », Jungwoo said with a small smile.

Yukhei agreed easily. He was prone to nightmares, and he could use a restful sleep. 

Jungwoo prepared a cup for him, and a cup of something else for himself. His was dark blue, while Yukhei’s was a faint shade of yellow. 

« What is yours for? » asked Yukhei, because he was curious.

« This is Oolong tea, it is good for reflection, emotional balance, divination and foretelling the future. I hope it will help me have clearer visions of what awaits us on the full moon. » 

« Can you see the future? »

Jungwoo looked intently at Yukhei. He walked to the other, until they were only a breath apart. Jungwoo could be very soft, but the more time Yukhei spent with him, the more he realised he could be very intense at times. He was also playful and funny and Yukhei knew he was crushing hard on the other. This close, Jungwoo surely could see the blush on Yukhei’s face. Yukhei didn’t mind, he’d never been one to hide his feelings.

« I can see possibilities. The future can change drastically depending on other people’s decisions », Jungwoo softly said, even more so than usual.

Jungwoo was scrutinising Yukhei’s face with a carefully neutral expression. His breaths brushed Yukhei’s nose and cheeks, and Yukhei was entranced. He didn’t dare move at all, afraid he’d ruin the moment.

Jungwoo moved even closer, his lips brushing Yukhei’s. Yukhei’s breath hitched. He licked his lips, his tongue touching Jungwoo’s lips. His brain short-circuited at that. Jungwoo swallowed thickly before speaking again, his voice barely above a whisper.

« But sometimes, when people make up their mind, I can see what’s going to happen with so much clarity that it feels like it’s happening before my very eyes », Jungwoo added.

Jungwoo softly pressed his lips to Yukhei’s. It was very chaste and felt painfully intimate. Yukhei sighed as Jungwoo broke the kiss and Yukhei pulled the other in a tight hug. Jungwoo laughed, a bit startled. He could probably feel Yukhei’s heart beat as fast as a rabbit’s. The kiss had been overwhelming, Yukhei needed a bit of time to recover. He wasn’t used to people being soft and gentle with him. 

When he felt calm enough, he released his embrace and raised a hand to cup Jungwoo’s face. Jungwoo closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the other’s palm. It was adorable, and Yukhei knew he probably had the goofiest smile on his face. Not that he cared. He kissed Jungwoo on the other cheek, trying to convey everything he couldn’t say. His gentle kiss meant « thank you »,« I like you a lot » and « this is all I can give for now ». 

Jungwoo smiled and took Yukhei’s hand in his. 

« Is this ok? », Jungwoo asked.

« Yes, more than OK. But… Can we take it slow? This is a bit overwhelming for me. » Yukhei felt self-conscious, but he had to let Jungwoo know how emotionally fucked up he was. He had to know a simple kiss was almost too much already.

Jungwoo only smiled and agreed easily. He yawned afterwards, and said it was time to go to sleep. 

« If that’s fine with you, we’ll share my bed. Otherwise, I can sleep on the floor. » said Jungwoo.

Yukhei said they could share, but he had to admit he was nervous. 

They drank their cups, brushed their teeth and went to bed. Yukhei was scared Jungwoo would went to cuddle or kiss or do other things people did when they shared a bed. He knew he couldn’t; he wasn’t ready to trust someone like that yet. But Jungwoo just smiled at him sweetly, told him goodnight before switching the light off. After only a few minutes he was asleep.

Yukhei sighed in relief. He rolled on the bed, his back to Jungwoo’s, and closed his eyes. 

For the first time in years, he slept peacefully. 

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
It was late October, the full moon shining bright in the night sky. Jungwoo was crying and everything was wrong, wrong, wrong. 

The Groac’h was gone, and so was Yukhei, and nothing would ever be alright again. Mark was telling him to that it was dangerous to stay here, that they needed to go now, that he had to let go of the other’s body. 

Except he couldn’t, because for the first time, he’d find someone that had made him feel good, that didn’t care if he was weird, that he wanted to share all of his life with. 

Jungwoo let out a sob. He’d been alone for so long. He had Mark and Donghyuck but truly he’d felt alone. He’d been alone for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to have a true connection with someone. And now he had to let go, now he had to go back to a life without Yukhei.

There was a way he might be able to bring the other back. It implied talking to the gods directly. Except he couldn’t, or shouldn’t, really. It would mean leaving his body behind, and that was a bad idea. He hadn’t tried that since…

As he retrieved a vial from his satchel, he remembered Yukhei’s last words. « Don’t cry, Jungwoo, it’ll be alright. » Jungwoo just had to made sure it would. He uncapped the vial and drank it all in one go, ignoring Mark and Donghyuck’s alarmed cries. 

Then he was dead.

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
The plan started well. Although he’d accepted his fate, Yukhei was still scared. He’d found friends and a purpose and a place where he felt safe and he didn’t want to have to let go so soon. But he would without hesitation if it meant his mother would be gone for good and the others would be safe.

As soon as he entered the dead zone, Yukhei felt more alone than ever before in his life. Maybe this was how things were meant to be. He’d always had and been nothing. It felt fitting he was going to die alone, in a deserted clearing.

« My son. You have come to your senses », his mother purred. A shiver ran through Yukhei’s spine. His breath was forming small clouds near his mouth. He was still alive, for now. All he had to do was survive long enough for the others to take down his mother.

Yukhei swallowed around the lump in his throat. « Mother », he said, « If I do as you say, will you promise not to cause harm to anyone? »

His mother looked at him, then started laughing hysterically. 

« Poor child. You still think you can bargain with me. But you have come here at your own will, and now I will take what’s mine. I don’t need anything from you that I can’t take. »

Yukhei had never felt colder. As his mother took his hands, it was as if water was slowly engulfing him. Soon, he’d be drowning; soon, he’d be dead. 

Yukhei remembered the warm engulf of a friend trying to calm him down.

He remembered plotting in the kitchen and the feeling that this was where he belonged.

He remembered the smell of spices and the softness of lips pressed against his. 

These warm feelings turned into a fire fighting against the damp coldness that was threatening to take him. He took his hands back abruptly.

« Then I’ll leave and you’ll never get to come back. You’ll be stuck here forever. » He said cooly.

Black, empty orbs stared at him. A toothy grin that held no joy answered his statement.

« Poor, stupid child. » 

Without any warning, his mother lunged at him. She tackled him to the ground, her hands around his neck. 

But Yukhei was done being abused. With all his strength, he pushed the Groac’h in the elbow crease, and rolled to make her fall to the ground. Then he was on top of her, his own hands around her neck. 

How did one kill something that shouldn’t still be alive to begin with?

Sensing his hesitation, the Groac’h plunged her hands in Yukhei’s chest, traversing flesh and bones as if they were thin air. She grabbed his beating heart. The pain was unbearable.

Mark’s voice startled him as his friend started chanting the spell, his voice resonating airily in the clearing. Yukhei could see the understanding on the Groac’h’s face, in the downward tug of her thin, dry lips.

« You filthy, ungrateful… »

Then she disappeared with a snap. Yukhei looked up, and she was right in front of Jungwoo, reaching for him. Yukhei sprinted to them. If the Groac’h interrupted the ritual now, it would be over for them. 

« I thought you needed me to come back! » he yelled. It did the trick. The Groac’h turned around, then she was on him again.

« You’re right. I just have to eat your heart, then I’ll come back, and your little ritual will be all useless anyway. »

She reached for his heart again, and this time Yukhei didn’t move. She started squeezing it, white, hot pain blooming in Yukhei’s chest.

Then she started burning from the inside. It was a disturbing sight, her body consuming itself starting from her black, empty heart. She screamed and screamed and screamed and then she was gone, her voice still ringing in Yukhei’s ears.

Yukhei fell to the ground. His heart hurt, the pain was spreading to his entire body.

Jungwoo was there in seconds. He crouched next to him and took his hand. 

« Don’t cry, Jungwoo, it’ll be alright », he said.

Then everything was dark.

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
« Jungwoo. You seldom visit us this way. I imagine you have an urgent matter? » drawled Lug. He was sat against a tee trunk that was covered by a thick moss. He was petting a wild boar, and had he not been so desperate, Jungwoo would have probably been scared to be damned by the god for disrupting the quietness of the place.

But Jungwoo was indeed desperate.

« God Lug, I apologise for disturbing you. I do have a rather urgent matter. » 

Jungwoo explained in as few words as possible the situation with Yukhei, and how his mother had caused his death.

« And what do you expect me to do, Jungwoo? »

Lug looked him in the eyes. It felt as if the god could read his mind, but Jungwoo knew for a fact he could not. He had to be honest still, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t turn the situation to his advantage.

« Yukhei died because he sacrificed himself to save us and the woods from the Groac’h. He died for the woods, and I need you to bring him back. He has the purest heart I have ever seen, and he is a Warrior. He could defend the gods’ interest, he could fight for you. With the right training, he could be a strong asset. »

Lug stared at Jungwoo without blinking for a long minute. The gods had lived for so long that most of them didn’t bother making humans feel comfortable anymore.

Eventually, Lug blinked. He got up from the ground. 

« I will do as you ask, but mark my words Jungwoo: you owe me a favour. I will ask the Ankou your boy’s soul and put it back in his body myself. It shouldn’t be far gone. »

Relief washed over Jungwoo. It was a rather fair bargain. He’d freak out later about owing the god anything, but for now there was no use dwelling on it.

« And now wake up, Jungwoo. I shall meet you there. »

Jungwoo blinked, and surely enough, he was back in his body. He groaned as he sat up. Dying was always unpleasant. He barely had the time to blink away the dizziness that Donghyuck was on him. 

« Jungwoo you imbecile. You scared the shit out of us! What is wrong with you?! » 

Jungwoo looked up at Mark, who was standing behind Donghyuck with a calculating look on his face.

« Jungwoo, what did you do? », he asked slowly.

That stopped Donghyuck in his monologue about how Jungwoo was an idiot. 

Jungwoo swallowed. « I asked Lug to bring Yukhei back. »

Jungwoo was ready to be yelled at again, to be called a fool for asking a favour from a god. What he was not ready for was Mark’s relief, Donghyuck’s grudging acceptance, and the two of them smiling faintly at him.

His shock must have shown on his face, as Mark smile widened.

« Did you think we would be mad at you? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it was an incredibly risky move, and you’ll have to tell us what Lug asked for in exchange. »

« But thank you for saving Yukhei, we’re glad the idiot isn’t going to stay dead. » Donghyuck finished for him.

Jungwoo started smiling, too. Maybe things would be alright. 

  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ ☾ ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

  
Jungwoo was eyeing the two forms and wondered how long it would take them. Lug and Yukhei had been talking for at least half an hour now. Mark and Donghyuck had gone back to their place, and told Jungwoo to let them know what was going to happen.

Yukhei’s aura was still rather relaxed, so Jungwoo wasn’t too worried. Whatever the god had planned for his friend, it couldn’t be too bad. 

At last, they started walking back to where Jungwoo had been waiting. Jungwoo scrutinised Yukhei’s face, but his friend had a carefully blank expression. 

« Jungwoo, » Lug said, snapping Jungwoo out of his thoughts, « I shall collect my favour when I see fit. Do spare me the trouble of dying before that. Lucas, do not forget our arrangement. » and then it was just Yukhei and Jungwoo.

« Ugh, gods are always so dramatic » said Jungwoo with a sigh.

It made Yukhei smile.

« So… Lucas, eh? » asked Jungwoo.

The other hummed. « Since he brought me back, and I had to pledge him allegiance, he said I needed a new name. He said that with a name like Lucas, people would know who they’re dealing with if they choose to fight me. » 

Jungwoo smiled. The god couldn’t have picked a more obvious name if he’d tried.

« He said he’d ask the spirits of the woods to train, and that you’d help me? » Lucas said with some uncertainty.

Jungwoo beamed at him. « I’m afraid you’re stuck with us now. Lug is powerful, and always attracts dark creatures. Now that you’re on his side as well, you’ll have to defend yourself from his ennemies, and to help fight them. If you ignore the whole life threatening part, it’s almost fun at times. »

« So… I really can stay? It really is over? » Lucas still looked uncertain, as if someone would come to take everything away from him.

Jungwoo stepped closer, and kissed Lucas’ cheek delicately. The other flushed at that, but he placed his hands on Jungwoo’s hips and pulled him closer. There was something bright in his eyes, a reflection of something more. And then, they were kissing, and everything in Jungwoo told him that this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? This was my favorite chapter, although it took me the longest to write!   
> I also have [another fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754164) that's Ten / Taeyong-centric, it's still a work in progress but a new chapter should come out soon! Feel free to check that out :)  
> Also, I'm obsessed with Punch, it's so good!!!! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blackmo0nie)   
>  [tumblr](http://scurrile-histrion.tumblr.com)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blackmo0nie)


End file.
